yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Meklord
Meklords, known as Machine Imperial in the OCG and anime, are an archetype used by the three main villains of the third arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: the Three Emperors of Yliaster. The archetype is split several ways. There are the "Meklord Emperors", "Meklord Astros" and "Meklord Army" archetypes, as well as the "Granel", "Skiel" and "Wisel" archetypes. The three Meklord Emperor sub-archetypes are Wisel, used by Primo, Skiel, used by Lester, and Grannel, used by Jakob. On the latest opening of 5D's a much more threatening monster is shown, revealed to be Meklord Astro Machinicle used by Aporia. Aporia also uses another Meklord Astro, described to be the final evolution of the Meklord Emperors and Meklord Army, Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk. These cards were given to their respective owners by their "God", from large monoliths sent from space with an "infinity" symbol on the side(s). Also, each of the "Decks" (which consist of 1 Meklord Emperor and all of the other parts that go with it) are sent one at a time. Each of the Meklord Emperor monsters has a colored aura around them (as seen on the older card illustrations). Wisel is surrounded by a green aura, Skiel is surrounded by a blue aura, and Grannel is surrounded by an orange aura. They are identified by the atom-like core inside their Infinity loop on their chests. In the anime, support for this archetype comes in the form of each Meklord Emperor parts, which are designed for use on one Monster but can be used interchangeably, their Cores (named after the Meklord Emperor name's root word, Wise, Sky, and Grand), a series of Trap Cards designed for individual Meklord Emperors (again, named after the root word, followed by the initial of the part it targets, and the Level of the Summoned Monster, Wise A3 for example), as well as a series of cards supporting all three in general. All Meklord Emperors are Special Summoned along their respective parts by an egg-like core. Wise Core for Meklord Emperor Wisel, Sky Core for Meklord Emperor Skiel, and Grand Core for Meklord Emperor Granel. The Meklord Emperors also have their colors representing material. Wisel is silver, Skiel is sapphire, Granel is gold, and Machinicle is platinum, and Asterisk is an amalgam of the three previous Meklord Emperors. The Meklord Emperor monster of Primo, Meklord Emperor Wisel was test driven by Ghost, who first used it against Trudge and later against Yusei Fudo. In the Anime, Wisel is a monster composed of 5 monsters via the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel, which are all summoned by the effect of Wise Core when it is destroyed via a card effect. When the 5 parts are combined, they form a humanoid robot. In its battle against Yusei the Wisle's right arm, Wisel Guard, is destroyed, but is replaced with Wisel Guard 3, and later his left arm Wisel Attack is upgraded by the effect of Wise A3 into Wisel Attack 3. Yusei won the battle by destroying Wisel Top. The Meklord Emperor of Lester, Meklord Emperor Skiel was first used in a Duel against Leo and Luna. When the 5 parts are combined, they form a bird-like robot. In this Duel Lester sacrificed his Skiel Attack to Special Summon Skiel Attack 3, by the effect of Sky A3, which in turn was sacrificed to Special Summon Skiel Attack 5. With this upgrade he defeated both Leo and Luna. Skiel is also a monster composed of 5 monsters, which are all summoned by the effect of Sky Core, and combined by the effect of Meklord Emperor Skiel. The Meklord Emperor of Jakob, Meklord Emperor Granel, was received by Jakob following Primo's defeat. It is also a Machine-Type Monster, made up of an Meklord Emperor Infinity body part and multiple other parts (Attack, Carrier, Guard and Top), Summoned by a Core, which can be upgraded with better versions. Unlike the other Emperors, in the anime, Granel can only absorb the Synchro Monsters by using other body parts' effects, such as Granel Attack and Granel Top 5. Granel is considered the strongest between the three Emperors in the anime, because it can use the absorbed Synchro Monsters to attack and defense. The Meklord Astros, Meklord Astro Machinicle and Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk (both of which's owner is the combined Emperor of Yliaster, Aporia), are the ultimate form of the Meklord Emperors which represents each one of them. Both can be either Normal or Special Summoned, Machinicle by the effect of "Genesis of the Mechanical Emperors", by discarding all 3 Cores from the hand, and Asterisk by its own effect, which Special Summons itself if there are 3 or more "Meklord" monsters on the field. They're also the only Meklord Emperor monsters that are not composed of five cards (in the anime), it is only one. As seen in episode 108, all of the individual Meklord Emperor parts can be used by their kin as Primo used Skiel Carrier parts on Wisel. All Meklord Emperors are apparently focused on absorbing opponent's Synchro Monsters and gain ATK equal to absorbed Synchro Monsters' ATK (except Asterisk). This can be countered by Accel Synchro Summoning an Accel Synchro Monster, using a Fusion Monster or Ritual Monster instead of a Synchro Monster (including using Synchro Monster as a Fusion Materials), Special Summoning an Assault Mode monster, countering with Turbo Warrior since it cannot be targeted by the effects of Level 6 or lower monsters, use Exceed Summon, or simply not using a Synchro Monster. All of the monsters of each series (other than the Meklord Emperors themselves) can be upgraded to larger monsters with higher levels and stronger effects. Although the maximum levels for these parts is currently unknown, Wisel's, Skiel's and Granel's parts can increase to at least Level 5. The first three Meklord Emperors have been confirmed for release in the OCG, albeit with their whole form in a single card instead of 5. They will retain their Synchro stealing effect, and Wisel and Skiel will be the only monsters that can attack whilst on the field. Granel, though, still allows other monsters to attack. However, instead of having to destroy a Core monster, they are summoned when any monster is destroyed by a card effect, making them highly splashable. Additionally, Wisel has the ability to negate Spell Cards, Granel can Special Summon the Synchro Monsters equipped by its effect and Skiel is able to attack directly by sending an equipped monster to the Graveyard. Meklord Astro Machinicle is the new V-Jump Promotional Card. The Meklord Army, weaker incarnations of the Meklord Emperors used by Aporia, as well as Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk, and other support cards for this archetype are confirmed to be released on Extreme Victory. Play Style This archetype mainly focuses on taking advantage of the opponent's Synchro Monsters and destroying other monsters you control in order to Special Summon the Meklord Emperors. These monsters are compatible with virtually any Deck and can stand alone despite the lack of Synchro Monsters on the field. Due to their low levels they can work around level restricting spell, and trap cards. They are vulnerable to cards aimed at Machine-Type removal like System Down, Magnetic Mosquito or Acid Rain. Trivia * When one takes the beginning of all parts (A'ttack, '''C'arrier, 'G'uard and 'T'op), it forms the acronym '''ACGT which are the DNA Bases that form a double helix. Coincidently the nucleotides that are commonly found together, Adenine and Thymine, and Guanine and Cytosine in the double helix, are related to what parts support the Emperors. Attack and Top serve as offensive power, while Guard and Carrier serve defensive purposes. * The Meklord Emperors also represent the four classic elements of air, earth, fire, and water; wherein Skiel is air (bird-like appearance, its individual parts resemble air creatures), Wisel is earth (humanoid-like figure, its individual parts resemble earth creatures), Granel is water (despite its EARTH attribute and golem-like figure, its individual parts resemble sea creatures), and both Machinicle and Asterisk are fire (their effects inflict burn damage). * The 3 main Meklord Emperors' names are the names of their cores (Wise, Sky, Grand) and the suffix -el, which is traditionally the suffix used to name angels (Ex: Haziel, Azrael). This may represent their roles in the apocalyptic future, parallel to the role the angels had in the Biblical Apocalypse. The Temporal Machine Gods, used by Aporia's master Z-one, are also similarly named. Category:Archetypes